


Missing Scenes From Season 3

by MaeBlueJay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeBlueJay/pseuds/MaeBlueJay
Summary: Here Are Some Of The Missing Scenes Of Stranger Things Season 3.Request For Scenes Are Welcomed. Constructive Criticism Welcomed.
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Suzie, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Suzie, Do You Copy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I saw this on Fanfiction.net and decided I wanted to do this so here I a writing in some of the missing scenes I thought would be fun to write. This is strictly canon so I'm sorry if you don't like something that happened this season. I will only be doing some missing scenes so expect the whole thing to have some parts missing out. I really only picked the parts I wanted to see, but I will take request in the comments. Anyways, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scenes From Suzie Do You Copy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I saw this on Fanfiction.net and really enjoyed this idea so here I am writing some missing scenes from Suzie Do You Copy that I thought would be fun to write. I only really picked the scenes that I thought they should have added, but for the next chapter you can request some missing scenes and I will try to add them in. Anyway, enjoy!

"Get out," Hopper said.  
"What, we're only reading," Mike said back in with a smirk.  
"I said get out," Hopper said a little more loudly. Both Mike and El sighed, and Mike packed up his things. When Mike was about to leave, he turned to El.  
"See you tomorr-"  
"OUT," Hopper yelled. Mike ran out the door and hopped on his bike. Once he was on the road, he heard his name from his walkie talkie.  
"Mike," El asked. He reached into his bag and pulled it out, and grinned widely.  
"Oh my god, that was priceless! Did you see his face," Mike asked.  
"It was like a tomato," El gigged from the other end.  
"Yeah, a fat tomato," Mike said back.  
"I wish I was still with you."  
"I know, me too, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright? First thing."  
"Tomorrow." El walked out of her room and saw her dad on lounging on the chair, and she couldn't help but smirk. He kind of looked like a tomato. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max waited outside the movie theater with Lucas and Will very annoyed. Mike still wasn't here and the movie was about to begin in a few minutes. They had been waiting for half an hour for him and were about to go into the mall without him when he finally arrived.  
"Your late," Lucas said.  
"Sorr-"  
"Again," Lucas continued, not hearing Mike.  
"We're going to miss the opening," Will said while Mike put up his bike.  
"Yeah, if you guys keep whining about it! Lets go," Mike retorted.  
"iF yOu gUyS kEeP wHiNiNg aBoUt iT," Lucas mocked, as they headed inside.  
"Let me guess. You were busy," Lucas said and then made kissing noise.  
"Oh yeah, real mature Lucas," Mike said while Max heard Will laugh.  
"Oh El! I wish we could make out forever, and never hang out with any of our friends," Lucas continued. Max rolled her eyes, but couldn't help to think it was a little funny.  
"Lucas stop," Max said.  
"Will thinks it's funny," Lucas countered.  
"Cause it is," Will laughed.  
"So funny I want to spend romantic time with my girlfriend," Mike said back.  
"I'm spending romantic time with my girlfriend," Lucas pointed out. They continued to walk until the reached the escalator, where they pushed their way through, despite many protest from the people using it. When they got down it, Mike ran into a group of girls, causing not only a "Watch it!" from them but a "Yeah, watch it nerds," from Lucas' little sister, Erica.  
"Isn't it past your bedtime," Lucas asked.  
"Isn't it time for you to die," Erica retorted, causing her friends to laugh.  
"Psycho!"  
"Butthead!"  
"Mallrat!"  
"Fartface," to which Lucas blew a raspberry.  
"Oh now that was mature," Max said pulling, Lucas' arm and pulling him into Scoops Ahoy. Mike walked up to the counter a rang the bell again and again to which Steve's co-worker Robin called to him.  
"Hey dingus, your children are here!" Steve opened the glass and sighed.  
"Again, seriously," he asked, and Mike just dinged the bell again. Steve looked around and motioned for them to come through the door and lead them to the hallway. "I swear, if anyone hears about this-"  
"We're dead," they said in unison. They walked through the hallway, already knowing the path. Mike opened the door and looked both ways and gave he all clear, so everyone sneaked into the theater. They all found a seat in the middle and Max realized they had just made it in time.  
"See Lucas, we made it," Mike said speaking her mind, while Will passed out snacks.  
"We missed the previews," Lucas said back.  
"Still made it, fartface," Max joked. Max looked up to the screen and started to watch the movie, Lucas giving her skittles, when it stopped. The movie theater groaned and Max joined in. They waited in darkness for a few minutes, when the power came back, and everyone cheered, and she heard Mike say something to Will, but was too busy watching the movie to pay attention. The rest of the movie was fun to watch, as it had a few good jumpscares, and Max only got scared a few times, and held on to Lucas' hand. After the movie was over, the group headed outside and jumped on their bikes. They rode home, talking about how good the movie was and laughed at the times when they jumped. Max pulled up to her house and said goodbye to her friends, and walked inside. She saw Billy watching TV and walked pass him to the kitchen, where she saw her mother.  
"Max! How was Back To The Future," her mom asked excited.  
"Oh- um- it was great," Max lied.  
"What was your favorite part?"  
"I- um- whenever they time traveled..."  
"Oh how fun! Well, we have leftovers in the fridge if you want to heat some up."  
"Thanks mom," Max said, sighing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy and Jonathan were at his house watching "The Thing" on VHS that Jonathan had rented earlier that day. It was about 9pm and they both had a long day a work. Nancy had, again, been called names by her co-workers and Jonathan had messed up some photos that he had taken so the were both pretty worn out. The were snuggled up on the couch and Joyce wan't quite home yet, and Will was out with his friends watching a movie. Joyce had reluctantly let Will ride his bike home if one of his friends would ride with him, and Mike had agreed to do so. Jonathan knew that he probably had another 2 or so hours until he got home, so he enjoyed spending it alone with Nancy. He kissed her forehead, and they moved closer to each other. Suddenly, the power went out, and they both looked at one another.  
"Power outage," Nancy asked.  
"I don't know. It's not raining, so maybe a power-line got knocked down?" Just as soon as he said that, the power turned back on.  
"Huh, weird," Nancy said. Jonathan went to go turn the movie back on, but it wouldn't work. Nancy sighed, and thought to herself for a moment. Nancy got up from the couch and put her arms around Jonathan's waist. "You know, we could always just entertain ourselves?"  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
"I think you know what I mean." Nancy grabbed his arm and pulled him into his bedroom, and they locked the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dustin went into his room and closed his door. His mom went back to work and dropped him off at his house, and his friends weren't answering him on his walkie talkie. He sat down on his bed and looked at his tank. His turtle looked back at him, and he smiled a little.  
"At least someones happy I'm home." At that moment, his toy robot started moving, and his other toys followed. Dustin got up and grabbed his hairspray and started to follow them. Once he got to the living room, they all stopped. He picked one of them up and suddenly behind him he heard "Suprise!" and he jumped back and sprayed his hairspray in self defense. After a few seconds, he realized that it was his friends and dropped the can.  
"I am so sorry," he said. Lucas got the spray directly to his eyes and was just covering his face with his hands.  
"So much for a happy reunion. Lucas, lets go wash that out," Max said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And you know what, screw company policy."  
"Oh my god you're a whole new man."  
"Right... AHOY LADIES, didn't see you there! Would you guys like to set sail on this ocean of flavor? I'll be your captain.. I'm Steve Harrington." All the woman Steve were talking to laughed, and Robin just sighed as Steve continued and she marked another tally. When the girls had left, Robin laughed a little.  
"That was worse than last time," she said to him.  
"Yeah well, I thought the lack of hat worked."  
"Keep telling yourself that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Case Of The Missing Lifeguard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scenes from The Case of the Missing Lifeguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so PLEASE READ THIS.
> 
> The reason I didn't do the Mall Rats was because there was nothing I could do. All the scenes are back to back, and any time jumps would be super boring. I really hope you understand why I decided on this. Anyway's, The Case Of The Missing Lifeguard has a lot more going for it, so I hope you these two scenes enjoy. Next chapter will have a lot more.

Eleven and Max sat on the bus and laughed. They both highfived, ice cream in hand.  
"Holy shit, that was amazing! Did you see the look on Mike's face?! That was priceless," Max said. El giggled, and by the time they were done eating ice cream, the bus had arrived back at their stop. The two girls walked to Max' house and when they got there, Max asked El a question.  
"Want to have a sleepover?"  
"Sure, why don't we have it at my house?" Max nodded, and she packed a bag, left a note to her parents, and rode on her bike to the cabin. When they go there, Hopper wasn't home. At this point, it was about 7:30, and the sun was almost set.  
"So, what do you want to do," Max asked when they got in the house. El shrugged, and Max smiled. Max reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine.  
"Well, I brought some things for us to do!" Max showed El the magazine and then turned on the radio. Max got up and started to sing, and El browsed through the magazine. Max stopped and smiled when El found a picture of a guy.  
"Oh, you found Ralph Macchio," she said.  
"Macchio?"  
"Yeah, the karate kid! High-ya," Max said and did a karate move. El moved back a ittle a both girls laughed. "He's so hot right?! I bet he's an amazing kisser too," Max continued, and El gave her a weird face. "Is Mike a good kisser," she asked, moving onto the bed.  
"I don't know. He's my first boyfriend," El said, smiling.  
"Ex-Boyfriend," Max corrected her, and El gave a sad look. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? He'll come crawling back to you in no time, begging for forgiveness. I guarantee you him and Lucas are like totally wallowing in self pity in his room and their like 'oH i hOpE tHeY tAke uS baCk'," Max said and both of them laughed. "God what would I give to see their stupid faces." Max saw El's face changed, and she smirked. "What is it?"  
"I can see if you want," El replied.  
"Really," Max asked, her face lighting up.  
"Yeah, I just need a cloth to cover my eyes and static. Then I need full silence." Max got up at once and turned the radio to static and El grabbed a cloth at the end of her bed. El sat on the floor and put the blindfold over her eyes.  
"Is this really going to work?" El nodded. "Holy shit, this is insane-"  
"Max."  
"Yeah, quiet, sorry."  
"I see them," El said after a moment. Max got off the bed and sat on the floor across from El.  
"What are they doing?"  
"Eating." After a few more seconds of silence, El spoke again. "They say we have species."  
"What?"  
"Emotion, not logic."  
"What," Max asked louder. After a few more seconds, El ripped off her blindfold. "What happened?" El then started laughing, and Max couldn't help but too.  
"They-they were farting," El said, still lauging.  
"Boys," Max laughed. Suddenly, they heard something outside. It was Hopper's car.  
"Guess he's home," El said.  
"Here, let's look at the magazines, I'm sure we could find more cute boy's." Both of the girls grabbed a magazine, and they talked quietly to each other, pointing out things in them. Suddenly, they heard Hopper screaming, and the door burst open. Both girls jumped, and Max spoke first.  
"Do you knock?! Geez!"  
"Yeah, geez." Hopper looked at them in shock.  
"Oooohhh, hey, I'm sorry. I thought that uhh-"  
"Mike's not here," Max cut him off.  
"Max wanted to have a sleepover. Is that... okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're parents know about this?" Max nodded.  
"Yep."  
"Uh, yeah, that's cool. Yeah... that's really cool." Hopper looked at them for a moment and the girls stared back.  
"Did, you need something," Max asked awkwardly.  
"No, no, I'll leave," Hopper said, muttering, and he closed the door.  
"Was he drunk," Max asked.  
"I don't know," El answered. They read their magazines and when they finished, Max asked El a question.  
"Want to spy on more people, but like spin the bottle?"  
"Spin the bottle?"  
"Yeah, it's this game where you spin a bottle and whoever it land on you kiss. Instead we will have people you can spy on."  
"Sure, I get a bottle."When El came back from the kitchen with the bottle, Max had almost finished making people's names.  
"Holy shit, I can't believe we're really doing this," Max said, finishing the last card, while the radio played. "Ready?"  
"Ready." El spun the bottle, and it landed on Mr. Wheeler.  
"Mr. Wheeler," they both said.  
"Ugh, boring," Max said.  
"Yeah, boring," El agreed.  
"Spin again," Max said.  
"Against the rules?"  
"We make our own rules." El spun it again, and it landed on Billy. Max got up, and walked to the radio and blindfold and grabbed them.  
"Okay look, I should just warn you. If he's with a girl or doing something gross just get out of there right away before you're scared for life."  
"Max-"  
"No I'm just saying, it's really gross-"  
"Max!"  
"Shutting up now." Max turned the radio to static, and El tied the blindfold.  
"I found him," El said after a minute.  
"What's he doing?"  
"I don't know. He's... on the floor. Talking to someone." Max watched her for a minute, and suddenly El ripped off her blindfold and panted.  
"What is it? What happened?" El looked at Max in terror, and she shocked her head.  
"I don't know... someone was screaming..." Max looked at El in horror, and El looked back at a loss for words.  
"El, maybe we should sleep?" El nodded, and both of the girls got ready, but El couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Driscoll's looked up from the fertilizer, a crazy look in her eye. Nancy looked at Jonathan with shock, and he looked back at her with the same face.  
"Jonathan, go call 911," Nancy said after a moment. Jonathan ran upstairs and Nancy watched Mrs. Driscoll. Suddenly, Mrs. Driscoll lunged at Nancy, and she screamed and ducked.  
"Nancy," Jonathan yelled.  
"Quick," Nancy yelled back. For a couple of minutes, Nancy had to dodge Mrs. Driscoll, all while Mrs. Driscoll was screaming. When the paramedics finally arrived, Nancy ran upstairs as they ran downstairs. She was so relived to not have to dodge her anymore that she was almost crying. The paramedics got Mrs. Driscoll outside, and all she was screaming was that she had to go back. Nancy looked at Jonathan all while the police was talking, yet she tuned him out. All she was thinking about was what she had just seen, the memory playing over and over in her mind.


	3. The Sauna Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scenes From The Sauna Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This has a lot more in it, as the tension really starts, and so does the action. I really hope you enjoy this, and if you want any scenes, do comment, as I might add them in. Anyways, enjoy!

Nancy and Jonathan knew that they were going to have a talk with Tom in the morning, and they both woke up early to get ready for it. Both knew whatever it was, it wasn't good. Jonathan picked up Nancy and they drove in silence to the office, both dreading what was coming. Once they got there, they were told to sit outside, and they were met with the police officer. Tom wasn't quite at work yet, and it felt like ages until he did arrive. The police officer talked to him first, and left ten minutes later. Tom beckoned them in with a angry face, and they walked in his office. After they were fired, Nancy packed her things and so did Jonathan, all while Bruce was mocking them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin looked at Erica, and an idea popped in her head. She walked up to Erica, and Erica began to talk.  
"Can I please sample a-"  
"Erica, follow me to the back, I need to ask you something."  
"What?"  
"I will tell you in a moment." Erica sighed, and she followed her into the back room.   
"What do you want nerds?"  
'Can you fit in the vent?"  
"Why?" Robin sighed, and looked at her.   
"Well, it's a long story, which I can explain later. I just need to know if you can fit." Erica went over to the vent and grabbed a flash light from the table. She climbed up the ladder and looked inside, and came down after a moment.  
"Hmm, I don't know."   
"You can't fit," Dustin asked.  
"Oh I can fit. I just don't know if I want to."   
"Are you claustrophobic," Robin asked.  
"i don't have phobia's."  
"Okay then what's the problem," Steve asked annoyed.   
"The problem is, I still haven't heard what's in this for Erica." Steve sighed, looking at Robin. Erica continued. "Also, what am I even doing?"   
"Well, we picked up a secret Russian communication and now we just need someone to navigate the vents so they can open a door to an underground base," Dustin said. Erica looked at them for a moment, and Steve looked at Dustin.  
"I don't think she believes us," he said.  
"No, I do. But I need ice cream in order to do this. Go get me some and meet me at the table over there so we can discuss this." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think Mike is doing," Max asked.  
"I don't know." El said, leaning on the car.   
"I swear, these boy's are going to be the death of me." El laughed and they waited a few minutes and finally the boy's came back, explaining the plan. Everyone split up to look for the stuff they would need for their experiment. Once they all got the stuff, they waited until the pool closed and set up their stuff and hid. They must have waited another hour until they heard Billy, and Mike started taunting him. Once they got Billy into the sauna, Mike told El to go up behind him and close the door. Everything was going to plan, that was until Billy started crying, to which it went downhill. Max came up to the sauna window and looked at Billy, who was saying he was sorry. Suddenly, Will felt his blood run cold, and told Mike, and Mike screamed to get away from the door just in time as Billy broke the window, trying to cut Max. Lucas shot a rock at Billy, and he fell backwards. Max ran away to Lucas, and the light's started to flicker. Suddenly, Billy broke out of the door, and Eleven and Billy had a fight. El got a weight and threw Billy against the wall, holding him down with the weight, when Billy broke free and started to choke her. Mike came up from behind him and hit him with the pole, telling him to go to hell, when Billy grabbed the pole and threw it aside, ready to attack Mike, but El got up and through Billy against the wall and outside, and she collapsed in Mike's arms. After a moment, Mike helped her up and they watch Billy run, and Mike broke the silence.   
"El, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, but my neck hurts." Everyone winced at her marks on her neck, and Mike looked in shock.   
"El, we need to go," Max said. Lucas nodded, and everyone hopped on their bikes, Max and El sharing one. On the way to Mike's place, and whispered to Max.  
"Max, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit shaky." El nodded, and they rode in silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nancy stood in shock, looking at Mrs. Driscoll, when a group of nurses ran in.   
"What happened," one of them asked.   
"I don't know, she just started screaming and shaking like crazy," Nancy said quietly. The nurse nodded, and they wheeled Mrs. Driscoll out.   
"Ma'm, we need to to wait in the waiting room. We will tell you her results from the tests." Nancy nodded, and she walked to the waiting room. Her mind was racing with thoughts, not sure about what had just happened. Nancy knew that whatever it was, it wasn't normal, but she couldn't help but think it looked oddly close to what Will looked like during his exorcism. She shook away the idea and told herself that she would only start to investigate that thought if it turned out to be true. Right now, however, she didn't think it could be true. She didn't want it to be true. All night, the nurses would come in and tell Nancy one of the test had come back negative, and that they were trying another. And every time, Nancy had the feeling that she might be right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. The Flayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scenes From The Flayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is The Flayed. I really can't wait until the next chapter because I have been dying to write a scene. Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to comment!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I think their asleep," Steve said. Robin and Steve were on the top of the elevator, Erica and Dustin bellow them.  
"Good, cause we need to figure out how to get out of this shit-hole. Do you think we could climb?"  
"Do you see any stairs?" Robin sighed, knowing he was right. She was just desperate.  
"I mean, we will probably be found you know, and then we're screwed." Steve nodded, and he stared off into space.  
"Do you thunk they will kill the kids," Steve asked.  
"I don't know, maybe." Steve sucked in a breath of air, almost like he was smoking. They both sat in silence, consumed in their own thoughts. They both knew that they had to find a way out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why wouldn't he be safe," Jonathan asked, concerned. Nancy went quiet for a moment, and finally spoke again.  
"Last night, Driscoll started screaming and shit, so I called the nurses, but... it looked like Will, like what happened last year. Her veins turned black and she looked.... like she was dying. And.... I don't know what to do..."  
"Nancy, is Will in danger?"  
"I don't know. He could be, and so could Mike, Lucas, El, Max, Dustin or anyone else. But we need to find them."  
"I think I know where they might be. Pick me up and then we will drive to your house. Meet you in 10." Jonathan hung up the phone and ran to get some shoes on. When Nancy got there, he ran into the car and they sped to the Wheeler's house in silence. They were both tense about the day before, and they had silently agreed to not talk. When they got there, they ran to the basement and knocked on the door.  
"Not now mom!"  
"Mike, open the door."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joyce and Hopper rode in the car, Alexei in the back. He was slurping his drink and smiling. Joyce sat in the car for what felt like forever before finally turning to Hopper.  
"So who is this guy we are going to?"  
"His name is Murray Bauman. He speaks Russian."  
"And how long until we get there?"  
"Jesus, however long it takes Joyce," he responded angrily. Joyce decided that she would just stay quiet, not wanting to fight. They rode for another hour until Hopper turned off the road. They made their way to a warehouse looking place and got out of the car. Joyce knew that today was going to be long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone got into the car and drove to the hospital. It was late at night because they had to come up with a plan to get Mrs. Driscoll out of the hospital without being caught, and they also investigated Heather's house a little more. When they got to the hospital, only Nancy and Jonathan were allowed upstairs, so the kids stayed behind. Max and El picked up some magazines and started reading them, pointing out different things they saw in them. Max saw that the vending machine had broke on Mike and Lucas, and El must have seen too, as she made almost all of the candy fall from it.  
"Thanks," Mike called to her. Lucas walked over to Max after a minute and he held out some M'n'M's.  
"Wanna see if you can catch them," he asked her.  
"Sure," she said. Lucas threw one up in the air, and Max caught it in her mouth. Lucas cheered ever time she caught one, and she laughed. Max looked over to see Mike and El talking, and she decided not to get in their way. Max and Lucas played for a little bit longer, when Max saw Will get up, looking at the lights. She noticed them too, and so did everyone else. They were blinking rapidly.  
"It's here," he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. E Pluribus Unum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scenes for E Pluribus Unum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the episode I was itching to write. 
> 
> NOTICE:  
> This chapter will only be about Griswald Family.  
> Sorry if ou wanted other perspectives.....You will get those next chapter, I promise. This chapter just really fit for Griswald family. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoy!

"Nancy, are you okay?! Are you okay?!" Nancy nodded quickly, not able to speak. She was in too much shock and fear that her mind was clouded. She and Jonathan embraced and Jonathan helped her up. They caught up to the kids and ran downstairs to see the monster going down the drain. After a moment, Mike turned to Nancy.  
"Okay, what the hell just happened?!"  
"I'm- I'm not sure. We fought off a flayed Bruce and Tom and they just melted and turned into.. that," Nancy said.  
"Bruce," Lucas asked.  
"Our co-worker. He's an ass," Jonathan said. Nancy nodded.  
"We need to get out of here... and change. Both of you smell," Will said.  
"Okay, lets drive to my house so I can get some clothes for us and then we will go to the cabin," Mike said. With that, they hopped into the car and went to the Wheeler's house, and Mike ran to go grab some cloths. Luckily, his parents weren't there, so he didn't need to sneak in. Nancy waited in the car for Mike along with everyone else, and she realized she was shaking. Jonathan must have noticed too.  
"Are you really okay," he asked.  
"I- I don't know. Maybe just tired or in shock or something else. Is your back okay?"  
"I think for the most part, yes. But it's probably bruised. We'll check are injuries at the cabin." Nancy agreed, and Mike came out of the house with clothing. He got into the car, and they drove to the cabin. When they got there, Nancy and Jonathan walked into the bathroom to check their injuries. Nancy lifted up Jonathan's shirt to look at his back, and it was purple. She put ointment on it and gave him some medicine for the pain. Next, Jonathan looked at Nancy's back, and it was a little better than his. He did the same for her before checking for glass, which had cut Nancy everywhere, and he carefully removed pieces from her. She winced every time, and he said sorry in response. Nancy was still shaking and she felt tired. She knew that she should be there for her brother, but she couldn't help but close her eyes. It was almost overwhelming, like as soon as she did her whole body shut off, and she started to fall.  
"Whoa," Jonathan said catching her. He knew that she was in some sort of shock or something, and her adrenaline was going down, which probably made her body shut down too. For him, his heart was still racing. Once Jonathan had caught her, he awkwardly picked her up and carried her to Hoppers bedroom and laid her down on the bed. By the time he had pulled the covers over her, she was out. He turned off the light and closed the door, and looked at the kids, who were all staring at him.  
"Okay, so what happened. The whole story," Max asked. Jonathan sighed, knowing he would have to explain sometime or later.  
"Well, he went up to Mrs. Driscoll's room and she wasn't there. Tom walked into the room saying he was there for Nancy. I threw a vase against him and Nancy and I ran out of the room. Bruce was there and he started chasing us and Nancy and I got separated. Nancy ended up basically killing Bruce, which did the same to Tom, and then they melted into those.. things and they chased Nancy into a room and you arrived." Everyone stood in shock.  
"That's.... not good," Max said after a moment.  
"Yeah, like really not good," Lucas in return. Jonathan sat down on the couch when he realized he still hadn't changed his clothes. Jonathan got up to go to the bathroom again and after he changed, he went into the living room to find all the kids talking. He decided to go make some food for everyone and when he was done heating up some leftover pasta and giving it to everyone, he quietly opened the door to where Nancy was sleeping to check her pulse. He needed to make sure that it was normal, and once he confirmed so, he left. After about 2 hours, Jonathan heard a sound from where Nancy was and he left the chair he was on to go check on her. When he got in the room, the light was on and Nancy was sitting on the bed.  
"Hey," she said.  
"Hey."  
"Are the kids okay?"  
"Yeah, their just talking."  
"Good.... What time is it?"  
"About 4am."  
"Oh. Jonathan, how are we going to defeat this thing?" Jonathan sighed and sat on the bed next to her.  
"I don't know, but I do know that El is our only hope." Nancy nodded, and she leaned on Jonathan.  
"Your back doing any better?"  
"Yeah, the medicine has helped. You?"  
"Good, the place where the glass was is better." Suddenly, El walked in on both of them, and they looked back at her.  
"I think I know how to find them," Eleven said. "I think, I need to go in the void. Then we can find he source and find where this thing is." Both of them nodded.  
"What do you need to do it?"  
"I need the TV and a blindfold. And some pictures of the people I am looking for." Jonathan and Nancy got up and grabbed the things and set them up in El's room. Next they had to find the pictures. Nancy and Jonathan looked through newspapers for hours until they had everything and El went to go find them in the void. Nancy also went to put on some fresh clothes along with everyone else. More hours past as El tried to find the flayed, and not to mention having to listen to Mike and Max bicker. Next thing that Jonathan and Nancy decided to do was try to find the source on their own. That was a waste of time, as they found nothing. Suddenly, Mike and Max walked up to where Nancy, Jonathan, and Will were.  
"Okay, can you guys settle an argument for us? Who do you think should decided El's limits, Mike, or Eleven"  
"The way that you frame that is such bullshit," Mike retorted back.  
"It's not bullshit Mike, this is your whole problem, and it's also precisely the reason she dumped your ass!"  
"El dumped you," Nancy asked.  
"Yeah because she is conspiring against me! She's corrupting her!"  
"Enlightening her! The fact is she's not your's! She's her own person fully capable of making her own decisions."  
"She's risking her life for no reason!"  
"For no reason, Mike the flayed are out there doing god knows what," Nancy said.  
"Killing, flaying," Lucas said.  
"Transforming into monsters," Will added.  
"And El's not stupid! She know's her abilities better than any of us," Nancy said.  
"Exactly, thank you," Max said.  
"And she is her own person," Nancy continued.  
"Exactly," Max said.  
"With her own free will."  
"Exactly. El has saved the world twice and Mike still doesn't trust her."  
"You want to talk about trust, really, after you made Eleven spy on us?!"  
"Wait, what," Lucas asked.  
"Oh, she didn't tell you this?"  
"No!"  
"Your girlfriend used El's powers to spy on us."  
"No no no, I did not make her, it was her idea! And why are we even talking about this, seriously!?"  
"Yeah, who cares," Will asked.  
"I care," Lucas said.  
"Yeah, I guess girlfriends don't lie, they spy," Mike said.  
"We were just joking around!"  
"Would it been so funny if I was taking a massive shit or something?!"  
"You weren't!"  
"Well what if I was?"  
"Then gross!"  
"Seriously Mike," Nancy asked.  
"I'm just trying to demonstrate how careless Max is with Eleven's powers, in fact how careless all of you are! You're treating her like she is some sort of machine when she's not a machine and I don't want her to die looking for the flayed when they have obviously vanished off the face of the earth so can we please just come up with a new plan because I love her and I can't lose her again!" Everyone stared in shock, unable to speak. Suddenly, El walked out of the room.  
"What's going on," she asked.  
"Nothing, nothing..."  
"Just a family discussion," Lucas said.  
"Oh," she said. "I found him."  
"Found, who," Nancy asked.  
"Billy."  
"What's he doing?"  
"I don't know. As soon as I saw him he disappeared."  
"Well let's find him," Jonathan said. He went into El's room and grabbed the TV and pulled it back to the living room. El sat on the floor and put on her blindfold, ready to find him again. Everyone sat down, and she concentrated on Billy. Suddenly, she saw him. He was on his bed, staring at nothing. El waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. She pulled off her blind fold, and panted for a moment.  
"So, what happened," Nancy asked.  
"Nothing. Billy was sitting on his bed and.... just staring. I need some water," El said, and she got up to get a glass. She could hear everyone talking in the living room, and suddenly something caught her eye. It was a box of lucky charms, and on it was a rainbow. An idea popped in her mind. She walked back into the living room to hear Nancy talking.  
"...we have to find the source."  
"Billy know's it, Billy's been there. To the source," El said.  
"Yeah but-" Mike said before he was cut off.  
"It's a trap, I know. We can't go to to Billy, but I think there's another way. A way for me to see where he's been."  
"How," Nancy asked.  
"Last year, my mama showed me what happened to her. I can see memories. I think I can find Billy's." Nancy nodded, and everyone got ready for El to do it. Mike talked to El before she search for Billy, but Nancy didn't pay any attention. By the time she was ready, it was already 7pm. Nancy hadn't even realized that he day flew by. El put on her blindfold, and everyone her. Suddenly, after a minute, El started to pant.  
"Something's wrong," Mike said. Out of nowhere, Eleven stopped. "El, are you okay? Are you okay?"  
"I'm okay," she said quietly.  
"What's going on?"  
"On a beach."  
"Okay, I may be dense, but last time I checked there weren't any beaches in Hawkins," Lucas said.  
"What else do you see," Max asked.  
"A woman," El replied. "She's pretty. I think she's looking at me..... there's a boy...... it's Billy."  
"It's California. It's a memory," Max said.  
"I think I see it, the source," El said. Everyone continued to watch El as she went through his mind, and she didn't say anything for a while. Her breathing sped up, but it finally calmed down after a few minutes. "I think I found it!" The source."  
"Where El where are you," Max asked.  
"Brimborn, Steelworks." Jonathan got up and ran to the book with the places in Hawkins and found it.  
"Uh... Found it 6522 Cherry Oak Drive," he said.  
"That's close," Nancy replied.  
"El we found it, get out of there, get out," Mike said. Everyone waited for El, but she never took it off. "El?" Again, nothing.  
"Do you think she can hear us," Will asked.  
"I don't know, I thought she could," Mike replied.  
"Try shaking her," Nancy said. Mike bent down and shook her, but nothing happened.  
"What's happening," Max asked.  
"I don't know," Mike said. Suddenly, El threw off her blind fold and screamed, startling everyone. Mike held her as she cried, and she started to gag. Max ran to get the trash can just in time as El threw up everything, and Mike pulled back her hair as Nancy ran over to rub her back. After she was finished, she was shaking a lot and Nancy and Max led her to the sink to grab a glass of water, when she threw up in the sink again. Mike watched from the living room, and Lucas looked at him big eyed.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know," Mike replied. Whatever it was, Mike knew something bad had happened in the void.


	6. The Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Scenes from The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is also a really fun episode to write and I really hope you like it. And yes, this will feature other groups too. This is a really fun episode to write, and the next one will be super fun also. I hope you enjoy this, and please comment! ALSO, this is a very short chapter.

Everyone rushed outside to the car, and Nancy started it up once they were all inside of it. She put her foot on the gas petal and they took off. Nancy could hear Eleven whimpering in the back seat and could hear Mike comforting her.  
"Where are you going," Jonathan asked.  
"To a store where we can clean up her wound," Nancy replied. Jonathan nodded, and they pulled up into a store, and Nancy got out at once. They tried to open the door, but it was locked. Lucas told them to stand back, and he grabbed and rock and slingshot it through the door. Everyone stepped through, and Nancy found stuff to clean her wound, and they laid El down. They pulled back her pants to show a large wound where the thing had grabbed her. Nancy cursed, and she started to unwrap a wipe.  
"Whoa whoa, hey what are you doing," Max asked.  
"Cleaning the wound," Nancy replied.  
"No, first we need to stop the bleeding, then clean, then disinfect, the bandage. I skateboard, trust me," she said after Max got weird looks. "Mike, hold this, keep the pressure on it nice and firm. We are going to need water and soap," Max said turning to Nancy and Jonathan. They nodded, and Nancy got up. After they got out of ear shot, Nancy turned to Jonathan.  
"What did that thing look like to you?"  
"Like the thing at the hospital. Only bigger."  
"Yeah, a lot bigger. Tom and Bruce, they merged to become one, right? And Diriscoll kept saying she had to go back to the source-"  
"Wait you think Driscoll is in there," Jonathan asked, stopping Nancy.  
"Maybe. And maybe Heather and Janet to and god knows who else. I don't know how we are going to kill this thing. But if we do-"  
"We kill all the flayed."  
"And we end this. Maybe. All I know is, we need El" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they," Dustin asked. Erica looked at him sheepishly and he gave her a cold look.  
"I don't know," she said.  
"I told you to watch them!" Erica just looked down, and Dustin got up and ran out of the theater, Erica following. They ran around looking for Robin and Steve, and suddenly they heard laughter from the girls bathroom. They looked at each other and ran in to find both of them sitting and laughing at each other.  
"Okay, what the hell!" Robin and Steve looked at each other before laughing again.  
"We aren't drugged anymore," Steve said after they stopped.  
"You sure, because you seem pretty out of it," Erica said.  
"We threw it all up," Robin replied.  
"We should go after the movie is done," Dustin said.  
"Why," Steve asked.  
"So we can blend in with the crowd. For now we need to lay low like Oswald."  
"Wasn't he shot in the theater," Robin asked.  
"That's what I said!"  
"Yeah but my plan will work," Dustin retorted.  
"Whatever, it's worth a shot," Steve replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joyce looked at Alexei's dead body for a minute, and she cried quietly.  
"Come on Joyce, we need to go," Murray said sadly. Joyce nodded, and she left Alexei's dead body. When she saw Kline, she punched and kicked him. They made their way to the car and Joyce started to drive. Both she and Murray stayed silent, and they were driving when they saw a figure ran to the car. Joyce stopped and realized it was Hopper. He climbed into the car, and looked around.  
"Alexei?" Joyce shook her head, and Hopper understood at once. Suddenly, the radio started going off, and he handed it to Murray.  
"Translate," he said. Murray listened for a moment before speaking.  
"They found kids at the mall." Joyce looked back at Hopper and made a sharp turn. "Where are you going?!"  
"The Mall!"  
"Joyce, it's probably not your kids."  
"Yes it is Murray!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them hid behind the counter, knowing they only had a few more moments before their death. Suddenly, a car horn sounded, and everyone jumped. The next thing they heard was the car being thrown across the mall. Dustin got up to see his friends all standing on the balcony. He smiled widely, and waved.  
"All good down there," Mike called.  
"Yep," Dustin called back. His friends made their way down the stairs, and Dustin noticed El's limp. He wondered what had happened, but he didn't care to ask. He was just happy his friends were their.


End file.
